Three-dimensional imaging technology has been developing in recent years. Many of the stereoscopic display devices currently being commercialized use only binocular disparity among the effects of stereoscopy, and because of this, problems arise due to such technical issues as focusing and convergence control, and the fatigue of the eyes when viewing for a long time; thus it is desirable to develop a more easily used technology. For example, in one proposed volume scanning three-dimensional method (see Non-Patent Reference 1), assuming the use convex lenses or concave mirrors as imaging optics, by arranging a two-dimensional high-speed display in a position tilted to the optical axis of the optical system, then moving the two-dimensional image that is tilted to the optical axis of the optical system by a scanner mirror, and in accordance with that, displaying the respective cross-sectional images of the object to be projected on the two-dimensional display, a three-dimensional image will be formed. When using this method, because a three-dimensional real image is formed, no attached objects such as glasses are required, and all the factors of human three-dimensional visual perception are satisfied.
Non-Patent Reference 1:
“Volumetric display system based on three-dimensional scanning of inclined optical image”, Daisuke Miyazaki et al, Optic Express, Vol. 14, Issue 26, pp. 12760-12769